Dean Brawl
Dean Brawl & his Friends 3: Cry Freedom is a third sequel to the Dean Brawl & his Friends game series Gameplay See the Series Gameplay for more information. The Gameplay is the same, but it becomes more of a military genre with packed weapons, upgrading weapons, health packs. Plot Prolouge It is like they always say, our lives do flash before our eyes. During a mission to stop Solid Mercer & Mad Light's dimensional portal machine gone horribly wrong, sucking the heroes & 2 vengeful geniuses through a dimensional vortex, right then & there, a stretch flashback of their childhoods. For those who don't know, Dean was born into a family of Brawler Fighters & started out as a next member of the Brawl Family Bloodline who was prepare to keep the Brawl name alive, but fate have different plans, it is there when a dragon named "Darkside" viciously attacked Dean's parents & burn them along with the entire city down, leaving Dean without a family. He continued living in the streets & pursued in a career of a fighter in the wrestling ring, until during a tag team match, an evil genius by the name of the "Dreaded Z" destroyed the buildings everywhere, even giving Dean amnesia. It wasn't all that bad, it is there on the run & in jail, he met 3 friends, Brie May, her love interest, Tank Miles, the muscle & Devin Explosion, the Demo-Man. During their adventures, they met friends, new & old, like Steel, a roboticized man, Lita Magic, the Mage, Pearl White, a skunk fan now half skunk, Jessica Blood, the Succubus girl that loves a good prank & Luna Fey, Dreaded Z's former maid & Steel's love interest. Our adventures have become bigger & better, meeting new friends & foes along the way, hoping that the good times will never end. But there are tough moments that reach to the point that the odds finally caught up with them, due to family reasons. Back in the present, the heroes, plus Solid Mercer & Mad Light finally made it out of the portal, but somehow this isn't the Hectare City they know & love, it was actually a city named "Coldare" & someone by the name of "Dr. 8", has already set up shop & rules the now cold city with an iron fist, before they could wrap their minds on what's going on, they were ambushed & surrounded by soldiers who they to be called the "Resistance", a group of rebels who are willing to save their former city which is called "Hectare". When Solid Mercer & Mad Light both explained that they accidently traveled to a new dimension known as the "Cold War", they knew by taking precision, creativity & an army of world class rebels, the group were forced to work together with their 2 enemies & the resistance & they are willing to pay the price. Stage #1: ??? (???) Stage #2: ??? (???) Stage #3: ??? (???) Stage #4: ??? (???) Stage #5: ??? (???) Stage #6: ??? (???) Stage #7: ??? (???) Stage #8: ??? (???) Stage #9: ??? (???) "More Coming Soon" Characters Heroes *Dean Brawl (Male) *Brie May (Female) *Tank Miles (Male) *Devin Explosion (Male) *Steel (Male) *Lita Magic (Female) *Pearl White (Female) *Jessica Blood (Female) *Luna Fey (Female) *Jaguar Fetales (Female) *Shawn Voltage (Male) Additional Characters Main Dimension *Solid Mercer (Returns from DB&HF 2) *Mad Light (Returns from DB&HF 1) *Carlito Crunch (Rival) *Lightbulb Idol (Returns from DB&HF 1) Coldare *??? Villains *Nicholas Santa (Female) *Marx Death (Male) *Misty Felix (Female) *Derek Drowing (Male) *Claymore Burner (Male) *Professor Centipede (Male) *Spike Grass (Male) *Toxic McLovin (Male) *Dr. 8 (Male) (Main Antagonist) Enemies *Grunts / Female Grunts (Various) *Enemy Agents / Female Agents (Various) *Cold War Soldier (Various) *SWAT Bodyguards / Female SWAT (Various) *Elite Troops / Female Elite (New) (Various) *Skull Guards (Marx Death) *Undead Reapers (Marx Death) *??? (Derek Drowing) *Pyromancers (Claymore Burner) *Biotec Centipedes (Professor Centipede) *Biotec Soldiers (Professor Centipede) *Plant Mages (Spike Grass) *Venus Fly Trap Tamers (Spike Grass) *Poison Snipers (Toxic McLovin) *Hazmat Soldiers (Toxic McLovin) *8-Droids (Dr. 8) *Octo-Guards (Dr. 8) *Spider Bots (Dr. 8) Bosses (In Order) *Solid Mercer & Mad Light (Boss #1) (Prolouge) *Carlito Crunch (Boss #2) (Prolouge) *Nicholas Santa (Stage 1) *Marx Death (Stage 2) *??? (Stage 3) *Derek Drowing (Stage 4) *Claymore Burner (Stage 5) *??? (Stage 6) *Spike Grass (Stage 7) *Toxic McLovin (Stage 8) *Dr. 8 (Final Boss) Locations (Cold War Dimension) (Levels) *Main Dimension **Solid Mercer's & Mad Light's Laboratory Hideout (Prolouge Stage) ***Mission #1: Hideout Infiltration (Playable: Jaguar Fetales & Shawn Voltage) ****Mission #1A: Make your way inside the base and find and put on a disguise (Playable: Jaguar Fetales) ****Mission #1B: Make your way inside the Lab. (Playable: Jaguar & Shawn Voltage) ****Mission #1C: Go to the Restroom. (Playable: Jaguar Fetales) ****Mission #1D: Open the Gate. (Playable: Shawn Voltage) ****Mission #1E: Grab the Documents to Solid's & Mad Light's Plans ****Mission #1F: Defeat Solid Mercer & Mad Light ***Mission #2: Dimensional Rescue Mission (Playable: All, except Jaguar & Shawn Voltage) ****Mission #2A: Find the Dimensional Portal (Playable: All) ****Mission #2B: Defeat Carlito Crunch) (Playable: All) *Cold War Dimension, Coldare **??? (Stage 1) **??? (Stage 2) **??? (Stage 3) **??? (Stage 4) **??? (Stage 5) **??? (Stage 6) **??? (Stage 7) **??? (Stage 8) **??? (Final Stage) Weapons *Gun *SMG *Rifle *Shotgun *Melee *Hand-To-Hand *Grenades *Machine Gun Vehicles *Car *Motorbike *Jeep *Tank Soundtrack *Intro Theme Song - James Bond Gunbarrel Sequence - For Your Eyes Only *Secondary Theme Song - White Lion - Cry For Freedom *Third Theme Song - Freedom Fighters (Music) - Main Title *Cold War Dimension Theme - ??? Gallery *??? Category:DB&HF Series Category:Video Games